


The Only Thing That Matters

by Kalloodle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Mutual Pining, Romance, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloodle/pseuds/Kalloodle
Summary: Some TROS Spoilers! Read at your own risk.The second Poe’s X-Wing touches the ground back at their base he’s jumping out of it and looking for him. Many resistance members and allies alike come up to him to congratulate him on their well-deserved and historical victory, but all the celebrations he faces are quick and rushed.He needs to find him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 258





	The Only Thing That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure this has been done a million times by now, but here’s my rewrite of the ending Stormpilot hug in tros. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The second Poe’s X-Wing touches the ground back at their base he’s jumping out of it and looking for him. Many resistance members and allies alike come up to him to congratulate him on their well-deserved and historical victory, but all the celebrations he faces are quick and rushed. 

Normally he would take the time to hug and talk with each and every one of his fellow resistance fighters in celebration over their victories, but there are other, much more important things on his mind right now. 

Not that defeating Palpatine and the First Order wasn’t important. In fact, the battle they had just won would go down in history as one of the most significant battles in the history of the universe. Palpatine was finally dead, all thanks to Rey, and his fleet was eliminated by the resistance fighters and their brave allies. 

They had finally won. 

But at what cost?

A shiver runs down Poe’s spine as he recalls the moment during the battle when he thought no help was going to arrive, when all hopes of winning seemed lost. The feeling of complete and utter failure that raced throughout his entire body during that short amount of time would probably haunt Poe’s dreams for many years to come. 

They had lost so many good and heroic men and women in the battle, and Poe can’t help but feel responsible for their deaths. He was their general, after all. It was his job to protect them, to keep them safe, and he failed. 

But he knows he can’t waste time dwelling on the past. The men and women who died in the battle died as heroes, giving their lives for the victory of the resistance. Their sacrifices would go down in history and would not be forgotten. 

He shakes the thought from his head and continues to walk through the massive crowds of people around him. The amount of people and ships surrounding him is not making this any easier, but Poe won’t give up. 

He needs to find him. 

He eventually spots the Millennium Falcon landed a couple hundred yards away from him and quickly makes his way over to it. He frantically searches through all the chaos and madness around him, but he still can’t find him.

A feeling of panic begins to build up in his chest. Poe knows he’s alive. He knows Lando and Chewie were able to save him from the crashing star destroyer just in time, but he can’t stop the feeling of dread that fills his entire body when he still doesn’t see him even after more searching. 

His heart is racing and his palms are sweaty and he knows he looks like a train-wreck but he’s freaking out and he can’t stop. 

What if he did die? What if he died on the star destroyer because Chewie and Lando couldn’t get to him in time and no one told him? Or what if he died on the Falcon from a fatal injury he kept hidden and didn’t tell anyone about? What if he didn’t make it, and Poe never got the chance to tell him how he feels, how much he means to him, how much he—

Poe is ripped from his thoughts by a feeling. A feeling in his chest that he knows can only mean one thing. He turns around, and surely enough there he is. 

Finn.

As soon as Finn locks eyes with him, he’s making the short distance walk over to Poe as quickly as he can. The second they're within a few feet of one another, they’re both reaching out and pulling the other into a tight hug. 

The moment Poe’s arms are wrapped around Finn’s body, any feelings of fear or concern that were haunting him just a moment ago are gone. 

Poe makes a point to hold Finn as firmly and lovingly as he can. He wraps his left arm around the small of Finn’s back, pressing their bodies together as tightly as humanly possible. He caresses the back of Finn’s neck with his other hand, burying his face into the crook of Finn’s neck. He closes his eyes and just breathes. 

Finn is alive.

Poe internally thanks every single deity and spirit he can possibly think of that Finn is okay. 

After what feels like an eternity of just holding one another in each other’s arms, Finn pulls away from the hug. They look into each other’s eyes for barely two seconds before Poe is moving to caress both of Finn’s cheeks in his hands. Without even thinking twice about it, he’s quickly pulling him into a kiss. 

After a couple seconds of shock or disbelief or whatever it is he’s feeling, Finn begins to kiss back. 

Poe’s heart pounds in his chest as Finn kisses him back just as passionately as Poe is kissing him. Finn tightly wraps his arms around Poe’s waist, pulling Poe’s body as close to his as he can while Poe continues to hold Finn’s face in his hands as they kiss. 

When they finally pull away, they press their foreheads together and just breathe for a couple moments. When Poe finally opens his eyes for the first time since the kiss, he’s immediately greeted by Finn’s gorgeous brown eyes staring right back into his. 

“Wait, but I thought you and Zorii…” Finn begins, but soon trails off.

“Not that I’m complaining or anything,” he quickly adds with a smirk. 

Poe laughs and moves his head back so that their foreheads aren’t touching anymore; he wants to be able to see Finn’s face fully. Poe looks at him and he swears that the smile on his face could light up the world. 

“Any feelings that Zorii and I shared are buried in the past. Yes, I did flirt with her when we saw her on Kijimi, but both her and I knew that it was more playful than romantic,” Poe pauses before continuing. 

“Although I will admit, when I thought she was going to die on Kijimi, a few of those old feelings came rushing back,” Poe sighs. “But deep down we both knew we weren’t meant for each other and it just wasn’t going to work.” 

Poe looks into Finn’s eyes and smiles lovingly at him. 

“Finn, I’ve loved you since that damn reunion hug we shared when we reunited after the crash during the rescue. I never had the courage to tell you because I didn’t know if you felt the same way. Oh and then there was the whole thing with Rose and I was really confused when that happened and I just—”

“Poe,” Finn says, cutting him off. Poe immediately stops talking to listen to what his co-general has to say. 

“Poe, you’ve always accepted me and been there for me when I truly needed it. You treated me like a human and stood by me when people treated me differently because I was a ‘dirty stormtrooper’. Hell, you gave me a name after years upon years of being conflicted and confused over my identity. You were the first person to treat me like an actual human, not just a brainless soldier,” Finn pauses with a breathy laugh, and Poe can practically feel the fondness in his eyes. 

“You’re my best friend, my partner, my shoulder to lean on, and so much more. Words cannot describe how in love I am with you, Poe Dameron.” 

The second those words leave Finn’s mouth Poe is surging forward to press their lips together once again. 

This kiss is different than the first one. The first kiss was passionate but, for lack of a better word, sloppy. It was more of a hurried ‘oh my god I’m so happy you’re alive and okay’ kiss than a romantic one. This second kiss, however, is anything but rushed.

Poe wraps his arms around Finn’s neck, and Finn firmly rests his hands on Poe’s waist. Poe can feel his heart fluttering in his chest as Finn fondly kisses him back. Poe can’t help but smile into the kiss, overwhelmed by feelings of love and ecstasy. 

Everything around them is busy and rushed, but Poe pays no attention to it. He doesn’t care if everyone nearby sees them, the two generals of the resistance, kissing. He doesn’t care if they don’t approve of them or if they judge them. 

He doesn’t care about anything but the man in his arms kissing him gently and lovingly. 

Finn loves him, and he loves Finn. 

And that’s all that matters.


End file.
